To Know Me
by ProtectingwithWaterandRiptide
Summary: G. Callen has a secret. No surprise there. The surprise is who he really is. What if, after telling Sam, something happens. And G. Sam, Kensi, and Deeks meet some people G. haven't seen in years. Ages will get messed up. Couples are Kensi/Deeks, G./Zee, Wally/Artemis. This will be the ride of G.'s lifetime.
1. You're Who!

You're who!?

I don't do disclaimers. If I owned NCIS: Los Angeles or Young Justice, it would be on T.V. not here.

Callen's P.O.V.

I was spinning around in my chair, groaning. I was at NCIS Headquarters. We just finished a case, along with the paperwork, yesterday.

"Dude, what are you doing?" My partner Sam Hanna asked.

"Spinning extremely bored." I replied. I got an idea." Hey, can I trust you?"

"Of course man, what's up?"

"You know Robin, from Gotham City?"

"Yeah, Dom used to talk about Batman and Robin almost all the time. Also, they are nationally known for being vigilantes. Why do you ask?"

"I'm the Original Boy Wonder."

"G. Stop playing around."

"No, I'm serious. My real name is Richard Grayson; I was fostered by Bruce Wayne at 15 due to my parents and brother dying by falling to their deaths when I was 13 . I found out Bruce was Batman, and I became Robin, prodigy of Batman."

"Oh yeah, prove it."

"Fine," I got up, looked around to make sure nobody was looking, luckily, Kensi and Deeks were in Ops with Eric and Nell for something; then pulled out a batarang, and tossed it to right in front of his arm.

He jerked his arm away when it landed. "How'd you get that?"

I smiled. "I'm Robin."

"What are you doing in L.A. instead of Gotham?"

"Twenty years ago, I decided to leave, but stay in close contact to most, and joined the Marines. They supported it, but knew I probably go into other things and might not come home."

"Wow man, I'd say it's shocking and unexpected, but then I'd be lying."

"Why?"

"You radiate trust and mysteriousness. It wouldn't be surprising if you happened to be a vigilante on top of that."

I couldn't disagree. "I dropped a hint or two every once and a while."

"Dropped hints about what?" Deeks asked as he sat at his desk next to Sam. While Kensi sat her desk next to mine.

"My birthday's March 11," I lied, well, I was born then, but, you know what forget it. You understand. Either way, on the lying part, being the first Boy Wonder and in foster care does pay off in the lying section.

"Huh, the first day of spring. Didn't expect that." Kensi said.

"Guess I'm full of surprises."

"So, what do we do now?" Deeks asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe paperwork." Kensi said sarcastically.

Sam and I laughed. Then there was a bright flash of light…

Wally's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. I just proposed to Artemis. I can't help but here Richie's voice in my head. _'What took you so long? She's probably been baiting you this whole time.'_ I Pulled out my cell and dialed his number.

As far as I knew, Richie was working at NCIS, if you guys don't know what that means, it stands for: Naval Criminal Investigation Service. He's working there under the name G. Callen. He got that name when he went into childcare when he was 5. It was an accident. He and his brother got left behind in L.A. I sometimes call him G. He had to go back after his parents and brother died.

Man, I really missed him.

"Hey Baywatch, what're you doing?" Artemis asked as she walked out of the kitchen. I smiled.

"Calling Robin." I said.

"Wow, I think I just realized how much I miss him." Artemis said.

"I knew. When can we see him?" Zee asked as she walked out of the kitchen behind Arty.

I put my figure up to tell them to wait. I heard Roy enter through the Zeta- Beam.

"Hey. Congrats. It took you long enough."

I stuck my tongue out at him and put the phone to my ear. There was a flash of light….

Callen's P.O.V.

I woke up in a white room with pictures everywhere. I got up and went to the nearest picture.

It was Wally, Roy, and me. I smiled. I remember this day. It was Roy's 18th birthday.

I heard groans from behind. I turned around, my hand moving towards my gun. It was Sam helping Deeks up. I walked over to help up Kensi.

"Where are we?" Deeks asked.

"No idea." I replied.

Sam walked over to one of the pictures. "Hey, isn't this the picture we took with Dom to celebrate his first case?"

I walked over to it. "Yup."

We heard more groans. We all whipped around, hands on our guns.

My eyes grew big "Wall's?" I asked.

He shot up. "Richie!" He super speeded over to my and gave me a hug. Which I gladly returned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Idon'tknow,IproposedtoArtemis!" He said.

"Congrats, what took you so long? I mean the poor girl has been baiting you forever!"

"I know right. I felt bad for her. And we fight all the time!" someone said.

"Roy Boy!" I gave him a hug. I looked at Sam, Kens, and Deeks. They had mixture of shock and confusion on their faces. "Um, guys these are my brothers Wally West and Roy Harper."

"Hey, I'm Sam Hanna, G. partner." Sam walked up and shook their hands.

"I'm Kensi Blye and my partner LAPD Liaisons Marty Deeks. We work with Callen." Kensi said following Sam's lead.

"Nice to meet you all. You work for NCIS?" Roy asked.

"How'd you know about NCIS?" Sam asked.

"I'm a Marine. And he's my little bro, I keep in touch." Roy said.

"Same, minus the marine part." Wally said.

"Hey, where are we?" Megan said as Connor, Artemis, herself, and…. Zee came out.

Wally and Roy shrugged. I walked over to Zee. She was looking down for some reason. She looked up as I walked towards her. A smile brightens her face. I couldn't help but smile to. I had all intentions for hugs, but well, we kissed.

"Wow Deeks, he's getting more action than you've gotten in a while. And we call the man, the man that can't love." Kensi said.

We pulled apart. I did the most mature thing ever; I stuck my tongue out at her.

I hugged Connor, Megan. Said 'Congrats' to Artemis, with a hug.

"Where are we and why are we here?" Megan asked.

"No idea." I said.

Then the T.V. flickered on. I was just static.

"What the-"Deeks said.

"You're here for the fact that some of you will learn the truth about G. Callen. Others will learn more about him. Some might be asking who he is. This first video will explain. G. might learn some things about himself. I'll tell you who I am in the end." The screen said.

We all sat down on the couch that appeared.

_**Seating arrangements: Kensi, Deeks, Sam, Zee, Me Wally, Artemis, Roy, Megan, and Connor.**_

The video started. _**(AN: Italics for video)**_

_V Callen opened and slammed a bedroom door. Hey walked over to his bag that was sitting on his bed and flipped it open. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear._

"_Hey, please come get me. Wall's I'm serious. Roy, you, and me. Somewhere away from L.A. Just meet me at the park in West Hollywood."_

_He listened to the person on the other end. _

"_Hell no. I'm not saying it." Pause._

"_Fine. I, Richard Grayson a.k.a. G. Callen need help. Satisfied?"_

_He hung up. Grabbed his bag, and walked out._

There was silence.

"You're Richard Grayson?" Deeks asked.

"Yes Deeks, don't ask how I got the name G. Callen." I said.

This is going to be a long day.

**12 pages, but over a thousand words. Just saying, I'm new at writing NCIS: Los Angeles. Not YJ though. Review. Flames accepted. Thanks for reading! Remember when I said about Roy being a Marine. It plays a big importance later. I just found out Callen's Birthday is the 11. **


	2. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

I'm sorry for this not being an update. I just want all my prayers to go out to the people who had to suffer from the bombing in Boston. From you being around it to the people who had family deal with it. I don't think I was personally affected, but yall are all in my heart. I hope you'll get well. I hope to get to update soon. I also apologize for not saying anything about the massacre not to long ago. I do say I'm sorry about that too. I love yall, not the creepy way, I mean, I care about you and appreciate you reading my stories. I wish you all luck and hope to see you soon!


	3. Running, Jumping, Bar, and Fights

Running, Jumping, Bars, and Fights

Callen's P.O.V.

"And to think I knew you!" Deeks said with a hurt expression.

"What gave you that idea?" I replied.

Just then a video came on

_VCallen was running. He was wearing a red tunic, black gloves, black pants, and a mask. He got to an edge of a building and stopped. He looked behind him to see a man with green hair, a purple suit. He had white paint covering his face with a red smile on his lips. He looked like a permanent clown face on._

"_Stay where you are Robbie, I just want to have fun." VJoker said as he pulled out a knife._

_VCallen smiled. "Okay Joker, you win. I surrender."_

"_Oh goodie. Then this should be easy." VJoker ran at VCallen._

_When he got a good distance VCallen moved to the side. Trying to stop, VJoker to slip. As VJoker tried to get up, VCallen kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. _

_He quickly handcuffed him and looked around._

"_Where is he? Scarecrow was down last I saw him."_

"Who are you talking about?" Kensi asked.

"You'll see." I said back.

_VCallen stood there for a second. Then looked to his right. "What took you so long?"_

"_Someone had to get Harley." A man came from the shadows._

"Batman, no way. You're Robin then." Deeks exclaimed.

I nodded.

"_Sorry. I just like to finish this. I got to at least look like I got sleep before the social worker comes tomorrow." VCallen said._

"_Later." VBatman said._

"_Huh?" _

"_It's 1:00. She's coming at 9."_

"_Whatever. It least I get 2 hours to function. Let's go home. I heard you're allergic to the sun." VCallen then jumped of the roof._

_Batman rolled his eyes and said. "Happy 16__th__ birthday." Then followed suit._

"Wow, corny pun, yet funny all the same." Sam said when the screen went black.

"I was serious." I replied.

Wally and Roy smirked.

The screen lit up starting a new video.

_VCallen seemed to be on a roof. He had a backpack next to him. He got up, grabbed his bag, and walked to the edge._

"_No turning back now. God, sometimes I hate L.A." He said before jumping off the roof. Then landing on the one next to it._

"_What am I just going to keep jumping to Gotham? It's night, too late to get a ticket for a plane. Trains cost just as much as a plane. I'm not getting charged for stealing a car; much less to the fact I'm fifteen. I shouldn't even be going there. 'You should stay in L.A. Your parents were killed by Two- Face. You'd be safe away from here.' Commissioner Gordon said. Like I'm gonna listen. I'd rather be in danger there than in this stupid place. Great, I'm talking to myself. Might as well check into that Asylum they have there."_

"I doubt you'd last an hour there, man. With how many people you put in there. You'd be killed on the spot!" Wally said.

"Thanks for that Wall's. I forgot." I said sarcastically

_VCallen jumped to the next one and looked across. It was too far apart_,_ even for a running start. He sighed, threw his backpack over the edge, and jumped down to the ground…. 8 stories down._

"What the is wrong with you! You could have gotten hurt!" Megan said.

I rolled my eyes. "I was fine. Know people who fell longer distances than that." I mumbled the last part.

_VCallen flipped so his hands would land first. When his hands hit the ground he pushed up landing on his feet._

_He dusted off the gravel that stuck to his hands. "Need to push harder to get up and practice more. Almost didn't make it." He picked up his bag and started walking out of the alley._

_He walked until he seen a sign. _

"_JJ's Biker Bar." He walked into the place._

_He walked up to the bar. _

_The bartender looked him over. "Hey, ain't you a little young to be in here?" He set the glass he was cleaning on the bar._

"_Yeah, listen. I'm just looking for a job and a place to sleep before my foster parents realize I'm gone."_

"_What can you do that I'd hire you for?"_

"_Bikes."_

"_What?"_

"_If something's wrong with their bikes, I can fix them. If they're all fine. I'll do waiter duty."_

"_You can fix bikes can you?" _

"_You're just full of questions aren't you? Yes, I can fix a bike. I've been able to ride one since I was 13."_

"_Oh yeah? Hey Rufus!" He called a tall, buff guy over. "You said ya bike been acting funny?"_

"_Yeah, why this punk gonna fix it?" He looked over VCallen._

"_He claims he can. Just see this as a test. Bring it around back." When VRufus walked away, the bartender looked at VCallen. "Got tools in the back. Fix his bike, you're hired. If not, we'll kill ya. Got it?"_

_VCallen stood up and looked at him in the eye. "Got it." He followed the bartender outside._

_**2 hours later…**_

_VCallen stood to the side as VRufus started his engine and drove a little and back._

"_It's fixed! How'd you do it?" VRufus asked is amazement._

"_Easy, wires were messed up, needed a tune up, and your chain needed oiling." VCallen replied._

_The bartender looked at him and put out his hand. "Names JJ. You're hired." VCallen shook his hand._

_The screen went black._

"Your first job was at biker bar?" Sam asked incredulous.

I nodded. "Had good pay too. Got $30 an hour."

"How long did you work?" Kenz asked.

"12 hours."

"You were making $129,600.00 a year at 15?" Deeks asked after using his phone to do the math.

"Work at a good bar, get good pay."

_This time VCallen was in a red T and blue jeans with an apron around his waist. He was wiping the counter. Just then you heard a loud bang off screen._

"What was that?" Wally asked.

"Maybe if you be quiet and listen, Baywatch, we'll find out!" Artemis snapped.

"_Hey!" A guy that just walked in said to a guy at the counter. "You owe me money!" He grabbed the guys jacket collar and spun him so the man at the counter looked at him. VCallen stopped cleaning._

"_I don't owe you nothin!" The bar guy said._

"_Don't lie to me Rafael!" The guy holding the collar yelled._

"_Who said I was Lying, Dracul!" VRafeal yelled back._

_VDracul had enough. He punched him._

_VRafeal punched him back, starting a bar fight._

_VCallen sighed and walked around the bar and stood between them._

"_Hey! This is a bar, not a wrestling ring. If you gonna fight. Take it outside to the park a block down!" He snapped at them._

"_What you gonna do, youngin? Move and leave this to the bigger folk." VDracul said. _

_VCallen didn't move a mussel. _

"What are you doing?" Connor asked.

"_I said move!" _

_When VCallen didn't move, VDracul tried to punch him. Keyword: Tried._

_VDracul didn't anticipate was that VCallen would catch his fist, grab his wrist, and force it behind his back._

_VDracul yelped in surprise. The whole bar stared in shock. No one saw that coming._

_VJJ came from the back to find out what the noise was all about. He stared in amazement. _

"_Now, if you still feel like fighting, go to the park. Or I'll personally escort you out of here. And you won't like that." VCallen whispered in VDracul's ear._

_VDracul started to shiver at how cool VCallen's voice was. VCallen let him go and VDracul practically ran out the door._

"Wow, you scared a grown man at the age of fifteen? And threatened him without getting killed?" Deeks asked shocked. He had no idea how strong his team leader was. In more ways than strength.

"_Callen. What was that?" VJJ asked after getting over shock._

"_He was starting a bar fight. You were too far away to hear, much less stop it. So, I stepped in." VCallen replied._

"_Guess you're more useful than just fixin bikes and cleaning tables." VJJ chuckled. "Now, get back there, someone's bike just stopped out and won't start."_

_VCallen rolled his eyes and walked away._

"Shocking, Callen almost broke somebody's arm at fifteen." Roy said sarcastically.

_**Hey, it's done. Second chapter! Got 11 pages and over 1,400 words. Not a personal record, well I don't think. Sorry it took so long to update. Had to get the other ones to or they'll get jealous. See ya next time on To Know Me.**_


End file.
